Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of fabricating a flexible substrate and the flexible substrate fabricated thereby and, more particularly, to a method of fabricating a flexible substrate including a thin film transistor and the flexible substrate fabricated thereby.
Various electronic products have been developed with the development of an electronic industry. Recently, flexible electronic products have also been developed. These flexible electronic products may be variously used in portable electronic devices as well as wearable IT devices. A flexible display may include a substrate (e.g., a backplane) including metal interconnection lines and a thin film transistor array. In addition, circuits of many electronic products may include metal interconnection lines and thin film transistor arrays. The electronic circuits including the metal interconnection lines and the thin film transistor arrays may be used in various flexible electronic devices including the flexible display.
In a conventional method of fabricating a flexible substrate, a great amount of waste material and waste water caused by an etching process may be discharged, processes (e.g., deposition, mask-forming and etching processes) may be complicated, and process costs may be expensive. Meanwhile, a conventional method of fabricating a flexible substrate may include a process of forming an electrode by a printing method. However, in this case, metal paste including fine metal particles may be very expensive, and it may be difficult to secure reliability of a pattern. In addition, undesired material may adhere to an area except the pattern.